


Every day's most quiet need

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day, Nyota counts the ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every day's most quiet need

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Sonnet 43](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15384) by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

She searches her dresser longer than reasonable.

She's pulling on her boots, defeated, when he presents the golden hoop, held securely between thumb and index finger.

 

*

 

Each day, Nyota counts the ways.

 

*

 

The ship evens out. He pulls her to her feet.

 

*

 

The viewscreen flickers; the swirl of colors blinks out. Static pulses through her comm.

She rewrites half of the filtering algorithm in order to compensate for the nebula's interference.

Beside her, Spock silently observes.

 

*

 

He fits her to the curve of his body, face pressed against her neck.

He doesn't yet require sleep.

 

*

 

Each day, Nyota loses track.


End file.
